The death of Captain Rex
by Guestnumber
Summary: Captain Rex is killed during a battle. Then, something odd happens.


Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or any characters in this story, except one.

"Blast," Rex mumbled as another gunship crashed nearby. The battle was already going south. In fact, he knew it was going to be bad when the first gunship landed. When his gunship crashed, he and the others were immedeintly shot at from their main objective, a nearby cliff. Droid forces had set up turret defenses on the cliff, so they aleady had an advantage. He thought they could take the cliff, as they had more troops coming, but after an hour, he realized what had happened. The fog.

The planets weather was clear. Well, as clear as it could be. The planet was mostly covered in fog, so the gunships could barely see where they were going. Because of this, barely anyone landed where they should have. Some landed miles away from the cliffs, others crashed into the cliff, and then others had landed inside enemy lines, and were quickly destroyed.

Now, Rex and some survivors of the crash took cover behind the wreakage of said crash, and were about to make a run to the foot of the cliff. There, the CIS forces couldn't hit them. Of course, they had to wait until the turrets were distracted.

As Rex thought about his current situation, he heard the sound of gunships incoming, and looking up, saw laser fire above them. This was their chance.

"GET TO THE CLIFF, HURRY!" Rex yelled, and move from behind the wreak towads the cliff, hearing the other clones behind him. Then he felt a sharp sting in his chest, then his legs, and then...

Nothing.

...

...

...

What was that noise?

Wait, was that a thought?

Aren't I dead?

Rex opened his eyes, but instead of the fog of the planet (He still didn't remember its name), he saw a white light.

'Light?' Rex thought. Then he sat up.

Then he began to question his sanity.

He was in a large room, with white, greek-style pillars here and there, with a large seat at one end. All around the room, there were people waltzing as a song played.

'Where am I? And why is The Blue Danube Waltz playing?' he thought. Then, he noticed someone sitting in the seat. It was a man, with messy hair and no beard, with feathry, white wings. The man stood up, and walked towards Rex. As he passed, the people would stop and solute.

"What's up?" the man asked in a somewhat childish voice as he reached the clone.

"Are you a god, or something?" Rex asked. Then he decided that probably wasn't the best question to ask.

"Nope." the man said. "A spirit, yeah, but not a god."

"Am I... dead?" Rex asked.

"Yeah." the man awnsered. Then he frowned. "You're not supposed to die yet, Rex."

"How do you know my name?"

"I know everybodys name. Anyways you're not supposed to die until Ragnarok, so, back to the world of the living. This time, you'll be IMMORTAL! At least, until Ragnarok."

"Ragnarok? Immortal? You're not making any sense. What are you talking..."

Rex was cut off by another flash of light.

...

Rex opened his eyes, and, to his relief, saw the thick fog that covered the planet he was fighting on. Then he realized where he was, and started to move to get to the foot of the cliff. Then he stopped. He felt... weird. Weird as in he had never moved before. Weird as in he wasn't supposed to move.

Then, he felt a sting in his chest. He looked down, and saw dozens of blaster markings on his armor. Then he felt another sting as a laser hit his head.

But this time, he was still alive.

He shook off his shock, and ran towards the cliff.

"REX!?" Ahsoka asked, as he got to the cliff. "But you... we saw... we thought..."

"How are you alive?" Anakin asked.

"Uh, no offense, sir, but when did you get here?" Rex asked.

"Our ship landed behind the crashed gunship you were behind, and as we landed, we saw you and some other clones run towards the cliff. We were sure you had been killed. You were shot multiple times, and you fell over." Ahsoka started. "But, how did you..."

"Hold on," a clone medic said as he walked over to them. He took something out of his medical kit, and handed it to Rex. "Hold this over your heart," he instructed.

Rex did as he was told. After he heard the device beep, the medic held out his hand for Rex to return it. Rex did so, and the medic examined the read out on the side.

"...Your hearts not beating, no bain activity, no organ activity at all..." the medic stared at Rex. "You should be,no, you ARE, dead."

Ahsoka's mouth dropped. Anakin stared. A few other clones looked over at them.

"Okay, look, we can talk about this later, okay? Right now, we need to focus on getting on top of that cliff," Rex said after am uncomfotable silence.

"Right, of course," Anakin said, and turned to help elsewhere. Ahsoka followed, still watching Rex.

Rex sighed. "This is going to be a long day."

...

AN: The whole after life scene was inspired by STBlackST's youtube video "BLU Team's Unusual Day." You should watch it, and his other videos. The strange man is the OC I came up with.


End file.
